


Obliteration

by circusgymgirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Revenge, dystopia?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circusgymgirl/pseuds/circusgymgirl
Summary: She wants revenge for her father's death.





	Obliteration

**Before**

The tap on her shoulder was enough to tell her what to do. It was enough to start off the chain of events that could lead to the end of the world. That was, of course, the goal. But things don't always go as planned. Best not to get your hopes up. 

She smothered her half smile and started climbing.  _ Act like you belong _ . It was one of the only pieces of advice her father had given her. Well, one of the only ones she remembered. He’d died when she was four. And it was their fault. It was their fault and all they’d done since was act like what they’d done was for the best. The best for who, she wasn’t entirely sure, but she did know it wasn’t her. It wasn’t her or any of the people she currently called allies. Maybe friends, under different circumstances. 

But the current circumstances meant she couldn’t get too attached to anybody. It was all going to end, and she was unlikely to survive. They were all unlikely to survive. It was worth it, though. It was all worth it if they paid. If they were forced to watch their children suffer and die as the world became uninhabitable faster than they were expecting. Too fast for them to do anything about it. 

She reached the top with no time to spare. They hadn’t put in time to spare. There was no time to spare, they’d wasted enough already. Waiting for the right plan, the right moment. But there wasn’t a right time for revenge. There wasn’t a right time to ruin the people who’d ruined you. So you made the best of what you had and felt satisfied when your enemies all turned to ash. 

She knew how it went. She knew the anticipation she felt, sliding into the cracks in her armor, the places that she couldn’t force out. The hope her father had put there that she’d never been able to dig out. She knew what she was doing, that everything she’d done since she was four, was for him. Because he didn’t deserve it. He hadn’t done anything wrong. 

_ When there’s no justice in the world, you have to make your own. _ She was sure they never thought she’d turn their words back against them. Ruin them with the passion they’d put there, the spark they’d ignited. They were the ones who’d turned her into a fire. They were the ones who’d taken everything. And they were going to pay. 

* * * 

Her hands fumbled slightly but she didn’t pause. She kept going, the movements almost muscle memory given the time she’d reviewed the plan. The dreams she had of it going right, and the ones of it going wrong. The late hours, talking through the plan again and again, until it became the only thing in their brains. Until it was always present. Until they thought about nothing else, wanted nothing else, hoped for nothing else. Because there was nothing else.

She was in. She moved without pausing to take in the space. She already knew every corner, every scuff on the floor, every misplaced nail. It was the only place she could do this. The only place that would make some semblance of justice. 

She didn’t stop, even when the door creaked loudly. She knew it would. It always had. She saw the signal, the light flashing off the windows. She ducked, still moving. She was prepared. She couldn’t have stopped, had she wanted to. This plan was in her DNA now, coded in there just as surely as her father’s freckles. There was no stopping it. This would play out as planned. They all knew it would. They’d made sure. They didn’t hesitate. They were not uncertain. They were beyond determined. They would no longer be victims, they would be victors. Even if nobody knew it. 

She slid around, found her place, and three minutes later it was all in place. And without a moment to spare. She didn’t even have time to shut her eyes before the world was thrown into chaos. 

* * *

**After**

Obliteration


End file.
